


Glassy - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Those eyes, those green-gray eyes that were once full of so much life...just dull orbs now.





	Glassy - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

It was right in front of you, but you couldn't believe it.

Nagito was there, blood on the floor and in his messy hair. All four limbs were tied, he was gagged with a piece of tape, there was a knife through his left hand, and finally a spear in his stomach.

You let out a choked sob, then dropped to your knees. "Na...Na...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kazuichi and Sonia screamed as well, almost falling over next to you.

"Wh-what's going on here?!" Fuyuhiko stammered.

"I-is he really dead? He's not pretending to be dead, is he?" Akane's eyes narrowed.

"H-he isn't dead," you whispered, "he can't be..."

Ding, ding, ding, ding.

"A body has been discovered!" The monitor lit up with Monokuma's face. "Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed..."

"No, no, no..." You shook your head, repeating the same word over and over again. "He can't...he can't..."

"(Y/N)?" Hajime laid a hand on your shoulder.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" you spat, scaring him badly. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" You looked at each of them. "ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Wha-"

"YOU ABANDONED HIM! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND, AND YOU ABANDONED HIM AFTER THE FIRST TRIAL! AFTER TYING HIM UP AND LEAVING HIM TO DIE! AND THEN WHEN HE GETS OUT, YOU TREAT HIM LIKE SHIT! NO WONDER HE WAS SO OUT OF IT, YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE! WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES DID IT?! HUH?!" No answer. Your voice softened. "It's not his fault..."

"Not his fault?!" Kazuichi interjected. "He's tried to kill before, insulted us, tricked us, and just generally fucked with our minds! How is it NOT his fault?!"

"HE WAS SICK!" you shouted.

"Wh-what?" He looked confused.

"He had dementia." You tried not to look at the body. "Not...his fault..."

"Hey, how would you know?!" Akane butted in.

"He told me!" You blinked back a few tears. "He told me...and-and he said..." You covered your face.

"What did Nagito say, (Y/N)?" Sonia asked gently.

"He had cancer," you mumbled. Everyone gasped. "He had six more months!"

"Why didn't he tell us this?!" Fuyuhiko roared.

"Because he trusted me!" You jerked your head up, the tears flowing freely. "I never abandoned him after the trial! I brought him food while he was chained up, I helped him during investigations, I backed him up in trials, and I was there to listen to him every night he came to my cottage!"

"You let that crazy bastard in your cottage?!" Kazuichi stammered in disbelief.

"HE WASN'T CRAZY!" Your shoulders heaved as you sobbed. "HE WAS SICK, AND I COULDN'T HELP HIM!" You let out a little sniff. "I LOVE HIM!"

"YOU love HIM?!" Akane looked like her mind had been blown. "How the hell could you love a psycho like-"

"The same way you loved Nekomaru, Fuyuhiko loved Peko, and Sonia loved Gundham!" you growled without thinking.

"Y-you...I..." She opened and closed her mouth while Fuyuhiko just stared. "I...I..."

"G-Gundham..." Sonia squeaked, irritating Kazuichi that she still preferred the breeder over him.

"Go away and leave me alone!" You pointed out the door.

Hajime slowly took a step towards you. "(Y/N)-"

"No." Chiaki grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

"But-"

"We need to leave her alone for a while." He nodded once, coaxing everyone else outside. As soon as the door shut, you forced yourself to look at Nagito.

His eyes were glassy, still widened in fright. There were rope burns on his bound wrists and ankles from a struggle. The tape over his mouth was shiny in the light.

"Nagito..." You collapsed in front of him, peeling the tape away from his mouth. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes made it seem like he was looking up into the face of his killer.

"My god..." You untied Nagito's limbs and put his arms to his sides, deciding not to touch the spear. It was partially buried in the floor, meaning you wouldn't be able to get it out without difficulty anyways. It was brutal enough as it was, but this just showed true anger and determination.

"I'll find them, Nagito Komaeda," you whispered in his ear. "They will face the consequences." You closed his eyes, then wept over his corpse for a long time.


End file.
